


Кинковые драбблы по Loveless

by Nataliny



Category: Loveless
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Kink, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы, кинк, NC-17:</p><p>"В процессе обучения": Ритцу/Соби</p><p>"Вожделение": Нисей/Сеймей</p><p>"Запретный плод для сэнсея": Ритцу/Соби</p><p>"Игра": Нисей/Сеймей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кинковые драбблы по Loveless

Название: В процессе обучения  
Пейринг: Ритцу/Соби  
Примечание: Написано под влиянием англоязычного кинк-феста по Loveless

 

Соби впивается зубами в грубую ткань скатерти, стараясь подавить жалобные всхлипы. Острые края стола больно давят на живот, но эта боль ничтожна в сравнении с той, что терзает его воспаленные ягодицы. 

Ритцу четко выдерживает ритм – следующий удар обрушивается на зад Соби ни секундой раньше, ни секундой позже предыдущего. Приказы не зажиматься не помогают – боец непроизвольно сжимается в предвкушении обжигающего огня, пульсацией распространяющегося от ягодиц по всему телу. 

У Ритцу изящная ладонь с длинными тонкими пальцами - такая красивая, что Соби задыхается и сам подается назад, желая чувствовать ее прикосновения снова и снова. 

Соби почти плачет от унижения. Сэнсей учит на глазах у всего класса – небывалый доселе случай. Заставил лечь на собственный стол, спустить штаны и молчать – и боец не посмел даже дернуться, не то что облечь свои возражения в слова.  
Распаленное до предела тело не желает подчиняться, пальцы судорожно сжимают край стола, а бедра двигаются вперед-назад, мечась между разящей ладонью и свисающей с края скатертью. 

Сначала из горла вырываются только всхлипы, тоненькие-тоненькие, почти не различимые из-за тяжелого дыхания сэнсея, но постепенно контроль рассыпается, смываемый огненной волной. 

Соби мычит сквозь стиснутые зубы, мотает головой и из последних сил пытается заглушить рвущиеся наружу мольбы «еще, еще, еще». 

Он готов принять от сэнсея все, что тот пожелает ему дать. Все, что тот захочет забрать. 

Шесть пар глаз учеников жгут нещадно – Соби крепче зажмуривается, пытаясь представить, что они с Ритцу одни, но ничего не получается, и стыд голодным зверем пожирает его тело, сводит сладостной судорогой, лишает способности мыслить. 

Ритцу усиливает силу ударов, увеличивая замах – теперь ритм становится реже, а волны, накрывающие Соби, гораздо больше. Боец извивается на столе, не в силах справиться с разрывающими его ощущениями, он трется о скатерть и воет в голос – стыд, сладость, унижение, страдание – всего слишком много. И когда Соби остается несколько ударов до предела – сэнсей останавливается. 

И объявляет урок оконченным. 

Для всех – но не для Соби. 

Боец его еще не выучил.

***

Название: Вожделение  
Пейринг: Нисей/Сеймей  
Примечание: Написано под влиянием англоязычного кинк-феста по Loveless

Нисей скрутил его и подмял под себя раньше, чем Сеймей успел что-либо понять. Он знал, что нельзя так провоцировать своего Бойца, но все равно не сдержался. Теперь ему приходилось расплачиваться за свою неосторожность. 

Удар получился смазанным – Нисей был слишком взбешен для того, чтобы целиться. Но Сеймей все равно упал, разбрызгивая по белому ковру капли крови из разбитых губ. Спустя мгновение кровь потекла и из носа, алым пятном расползаясь по шерстяным волокнам. 

Нисей намотал на кулак темные волосы, крепко прижимая голову Жертвы к полу, а второй принялся яростно сдирать с него одежду. 

Поначалу Сеймей не сопротивлялся – оглушенный, он пытался прийти в себя и отплеваться от наполнившей рот крови и жестких ворсинок ковра, но рука Бойца в волосах не давала ему даже повернуть голову. 

А когда ему это удалось, сопротивляться стало уже поздно. 

Нисей шипел и ругался, раздвигая Жертве ноги и высвобождая наружу стоящий колом член.

\- Сволочь, сейчас получишь… Давно напрашивался… Я тебя так выебу, навсегда забудешь свои замашки… Унижать меня вздумал… перед всеми… - Боец задыхался, тиская и сминая в руках маленькие упругие ягодицы своей Жертвы. Свежие царапины и кровоподтеки делали их еще красивее и желаннее. 

Нисей опустил руку вниз, выпуская из пальцев темные пряди, и обхватил хвост Жертвы у самого основания, сжимая кисть в кулак и прижимая к спине. Сеймей пробовал вырываться, но Боец держал крепко, подстегиваемый яростью и жаждой. 

Тюбик со смазкой лежал совсем рядом – выпал из кармана штанов во время драки – но Нисею понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы решиться им воспользоваться. Он бы с удовольствием отодрал Сейме насухо, но тогда он лишил бы Жертву возможности драться как минимум на несколько дней. Искушение, но не такое, которое Нисей не может побороть. 

Сеймей рычал и дергался, пытаясь сбросить с себя Бойца, но в результате лишь шире раздвигал ноги и прогибался в пояснице. 

Сжатые мышцы поддались ни сразу – Нисей яростно ввинчивался в тесную дырку Жертвы, изо всех сил сопротивляющуюся вторжению, но смог продвинуться лишь на пару сантиметров.  
Отпрянув назад, он размахнулся и звонко шлепнул открытой ладонью по не жалеющему поддаваться напряженному заду. Сеймей вскрикнул от неожиданности, теряя концентрацию. Боец резко раздвинул его ягодицы и вошел одним толчком, вбиваясь до самого упора, и яйцами шлепаясь о тугой зад.

Сеймей впился зубами в окровавленный ворс, заглушая собственный отчаянный крик, и сжался, дрожа от расходящейся по всему телу боли. Он – блядь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста – никогда не представлял, что это может быть так – о, хватит, пожалуйста, вытащи – так больно. Нисей не жалел его, вколачиваясь резко, грубо и на всю длину, отбрасывая в сторону ненужный более хвост и щипая за горящие ягодицы. 

Уши безжизненными комочками валялись по две стороны от его головы, слюна и кровь смешались на когда-то белом ковре, жалобные всхлипы и тяжелое дыхание перемешались между собой. Сеймей старался сконцентрироваться на чем угодно, лишь бы отстраниться от этой боли, заставляющей его тело так безобразно просить пощады и отдаваться на милость сильнейшего. 

Но Нисей издевался над ним – то ускорял, то замедлял движения, насильно приподнимая бедра Жертвы и загоняя член небывало глубоко. 

Длинные пальцы настойчиво и умело ласкали истязаемое тело, вызвав в нем, наконец, постыдный огонь желания. Цинично и непреклонно Нисей заставлял Жертву получать удовольствие, болезненное и унизительное, но неизбежное. 

Почувствовав, что тело Сеймея уже на пределе, Боец ускорил темп, погружаясь и выскальзывая из Жертвы все быстрее и быстрее, пока волна оргазма не накрыла их обоих. 

\- Горячо, так охуенно горячо и невозможно прекрасно у тебя внутри, - тяжело дыша, выдохнул Нисей. – Я бы мог оставаться здесь всегда. 

За удовольствие надо платить – урок, который Боец выучил первым. 

Ковер он выкинул через неделю. 

Сразу, как смог подняться на ноги.

 

***

Название: Запретный плод для сэнсея  
Пейринг: Ритцу/Соби  
Примечание: Написано под влиянием англоязычного кинк-феста по Loveless

 

Сэнсей прекращает шлепать только тогда, когда попка Соби уже полыхает огнем. На ласковые поглаживания по воспаленным ягодицам Агатсума всхлипывает и старательно пытается скрыть за челкой заплаканную мордашку. 

Он знает, что должен терпеть, не издавая ни звука, но сдерживает рыдания из последних сил, неосознанное прижимая к голове маленькие ушки. 

Сэнсей еще никогда не наказывал его так жестоко – Соби уверен, что не сможет сидеть по крайней мере ближайшие несколько дней. 

Он надеется, что наказание закончилось, раз сэнсей перестал…. перестал его бить. Но Ритцу не отпускает его, крепко удерживая на своих коленях. 

Еще не конец, совсем нет. 

Маленькому Соби предстоит научиться терпению.

Сэнсей гладит его нежно и осторожно, так, что и не поверишь, что эти же руки совсем недавно так жестоко обошлись с его попкой. И если бы не предыдущее наказание, Соби было бы невероятно приятно, но сейчас он чувствует лишь новую боль от прикосновений к пылающей коже. 

Агатсума так сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не заплакать, что не сразу замечает, как длинные пальцы сэнсея пробираются в ложбинку между его маленькими ягодицами. Соби задерживает дыхание и заливается краской – ему невообразимо стыдно от того, что делает с ним сэнсей. Он знает, что это неправильно, но не решается возразить. Недавний урок напоминает о себе слишком болезненно. 

Пальцы Ритцу очень настойчивы – они пробираются вглубь попки, разводя в стороны нежные ягодицы. И гладят. Ласкают там, где даже сам Соби никогда до себя не дотрагивался. 

Агатсума сжимает попку – действия сэнсея его пугают – и тут же получает новый шлепок по и без того наказанным ягодицам. 

\- Не зажимайся, - приказывает Ритцу, не обращая внимания на несдержанный вскрик Соби. 

Агатсума глотает слезы, пытаясь расслабиться, но напуганное тело слушается плохо.

Сэнсея это не останавливает. 

Одной рукой удерживая ягодицы разведенными, пальцами второй руки он толкается внутрь сжатого девственного отверстия. Сначала проталкивает указательный. 

Соби страшно, и он сжимается сильнее, обхватывая протиснувшийся палец изо всех сил – и снова получает болезненный шлепок по попке. 

\- Я сказал, не зажимайся, Соби, - голос сэнсея звучит гораздо ниже от нетерпения. 

Ритцу и не думает щадить ученика – к указательному пальцу присоединяется средний, настойчиво растягивая тугой канал, к ним так же неуклонно присоединяется безымянный, с силой втискиваясь в упругую тесноту. 

Соби трясет у сэнсея на коленях, он сжимает зубы, безмолвно глотая соленые слезы, только чтобы не начать умолять прекратить это. Агатсума умненький мальчик, он точно знает, что с сэнсеем это бесполезно. Только он не понимает, за что так достается его попке – пальцы сэнсея будто разрывают ее изнутри, добавляя к старой боли новую. 

Если бы мог, Соби умолял бы вернуться к старому наказанию – даже горящие от ударов ягодицы не болят так. 

Когда к трем пальцам добавляется четвертый – Соби не может больше терпеть и кричит, вырываясь из рук сэнсея. 

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, прекратите, больно, больно, больно… Сэнсей, пожалуйста, не могу, сэнсей… 

Ритцу нехотя выпускает ученика, освобождает руки и поднимается со стула.

\- Ты еще слишком слаб, Соби. Завтра я продолжу наш урок.

***

Название: Игра  
Пейринг: Нисей/Сеймей  
Написано на драбблтон на сообществе Loveless

Только его Жертва об этом не знала, хотя остальные-то давно в курсе были. Даже не просто в курсе, а непосредственными участниками, так сказать. Нисей ведь не скрывал ничего, просто Сэймей, как обычно, ни хрена не видел, раз его лицом никто не ткнул. Сидел, зарывшись в какие-то книги, как будто все их проблемы сводятся к незнанию чего бы там ни было. Нисей бы сказал, что они у них и появились-то как раз от чрезмерного знания, но его мнения Сэймей не спрашивал, а на нет и суда нет. Нисей убеждал себя, что ему хватает и своих трудностей, чтобы еще и к Сэймею без лишней надобности соваться, их Связь и так в последнее время на одном честном слове держалась. 

Например, нужно было объяснить кретину Сайросу, что торопливый отсос в подворотне – просто отсос и ничего больше, и что за шантаж и угрозы можно и без яиц остаться, запросто так. Да еще и пару дней в «Лилии» лучше теперь не появляться, а то те двое амбалов хоть с виду особым интеллектом не отличаются, но запомнить его вполне могли, а тогда пиши пропало, поймают – отымеют в хвост и в гриву, такие не любят, когда их обламывают, да еще и такая цаца, как Нисей. Как альтернатива оставался только приевшийся давным-давно «Спайдер», ну и улица еще. Только это уж совсем экстрим, Нисей бы туда сунулся, если бы уж совсем припекло, а пока вроде держался. Ну, не до такой степени зудело, чтобы наплевать на возможность с разорванной задницей оттуда вернуться или еще чего похлеще, на улицах ведь чужих не любят, церемониться не станут. 

Нисей развлекался так уже несколько месяцев, с тех пор, как они из Академии свалили. До этого особых проблем не было, если Нисею было нужно, а Сэймей в очередной раз ломался и не давал, Нисей просто трахал кого-то из кампуса, благо желающих хватало. Сэймей на это внимания не обращал, то ли не видел просто, то ли ему на самом деле было плевать, Боец переставал с ума сходить и перед глазами вертеться – уже хорошо. А то, что это из-за его фокусов дурных с их Связью Нисея так ломало, его волновало не сильно. Конечно, не у него же постоянно стояк каменный, что ходить больно. 

Паршиво было то, что ситуация стабильно ухудшалась. Если вначале Нисею достаточно было просто подрочить, то с каждым днем тело требовало все большего, а когда Сэймей не дотрагивался до него дольше недели, контроль катился к чертовой матери, и его уже ничего не волновало, кроме секса. 

По-хорошему, с Сэймеем надо было поговорить, потому что становилось кристально ясно, что если так будет продолжаться, то Нисея либо затрахают до смерти в какой-нибудь подворотне неудовлетворенные мужики, которые смотреть на него спокойно не могли, от него сексом за версту разило, либо он просто спятит к чертям собачьим. Но гордость еще царапалась где-то у горла, не давая начать злосчастный разговор, поэтому все продолжалось уже третий месяц и успело достинуть критической стадии. 

Нисей точно не понял даже, как это случилось. Он тогда набраться успел уже порядочно, а вот выйти из квартиры – нет. А когда обнаружил себя прижимающим Сэймея к полу, думать было уже некогда. Засадить надо было, причем быстро, пока оглушенная Жертва не пришла в себя и рот для приказов не открыла. 

\- Отъ…е..бись, Нн-нн…ааааа… - было единственным, что успел прошипеть Сэймей, до того, как Нисей спустил с него штаны вместе с бельем и хорошенько отымел, с наслаждением впиваясь зубами в загривок. 

Сперва он даже удивился, когда пришел в себя. Тело больше не скручивало, как от ведра гребаной виагры, и при этом он все еще почему-то был жив. И хотя перебинтованная наспех рука болела адски – что он ему, пальцы раздробил, что ли? – все было гораздо лучше, чем он мог рассчитывать. 

Разгадка таких нежданных чудес пришла быстро.

\- Ублюдок! Какого хрены ты со мной сделал?! – заорал Сэймей, как только увидел, что Боец открыл глаза. А тот только взгляд вниз опустил и тут же засмеялся пронзительно. Фантастика просто. У ледышки Сэймея стояло как штык.

Хоть ты и вел себя как сука, - подумал разом заулыбавшийся Нисей, - Но пойти в разнос я тебе не позволю, тебе меня одного за глаза хватит. 

А потом протянул разнежено:

\- Хочешь еще? – и опустил здоровую руку Сэймею между ног.

Жизнь была хороша.


End file.
